Jûna's Story, not a normal one
by Fascinatemyself
Summary: 1865, Texas. Jûna, 17 ans, devient orpheline, et apprend que la femme qui l'a élevée seule n'est pas sa mère. Si Jûna était plus spéciale qu'il n'y paraît ? Si un vampire blond l'aidait à trouver son passé ? Résumé pourri mais venez lire svp ! Rating T.
1. Prologue : Routine

__Je me lance dans ma première fiction longue sur . Bon le résumé comme ça a pas l'air super, mais vu que je suis nulle en résumé le mieux c'est de lire non ?

**Disclamer** : Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer, sauf les personnages inventés par moi. (y en a pleins, à commencer par Jûna).

**Rating **: T pour le moment je pense.

**Couple** : Je vais quand même pas tout vous gâcher ! Et puis d'abord, qu'est ce qu'il vous dit qu'il y aura des couples hein ? Si ça se trouve c'est juste une pub pour un produit vaisselle ! Non non non partez pas ! Je rigolais ! Restez bien devant votre ordinateur, prévoyez un bavoir pour les fans de Jasper (bah oui je soigne votre clavier j'aurais pas envie que votre bave le court-circuite et vous empêche de me reviewer !!) et puis après quelques petites indications, vous pourrez lire !

__Déjà, je pense que vous pouvez lire cette fiction sans avoir lu Twilight. Du moins pour la première partie. Mais par contre j'utilise des trucs d'hésitation, et puis un peu des précédents, donc attention pour ceux et celles qui ne veulent pas savoir ! Spoiler !

__Ensuite, en général, c'est tout moi, je peux pas m'empêcher de mettre un perso inventé dans ma fic. Donc si vous êtes pas fana de ça, bye bye my friends !! xD

__Allez silence sur le plateau, moteur ! Action !

**********************************************************************************

**Partie 1 : The one you love the most**

**Prologue : routine**

"Jûna ! On a besoin de ton aide en cuisine ! Sarah s'est encore endormies et les pains ont trop cuits, il faut en refaire !"

C'était la vieille gouvernante, Mme Sou, qui m'avait appelée. Qui suis-je ? Oh, juste une adolescente de 17 ans que sa mère oblige à travailler comme servante _pour elle _! (_oh oui t'as raison Jûna c'est absolument normal …euhm…)_ Mais passons. Cela n'a pas d'importance. Mon histoire commence ce jour-là, où Sarah, une nouvelle servante qui avait du mal à contenir son envie de faire la fête avec son petit ami jusqu'à l'aube (_c'est peut être un canon son petit ami, il faut pas lui en vouloir !)_, avait laissé les pains trop cuire. Vous allez forcément vous dire "voilà une histoire bien banale que des pains trop cuits !" Mais ce n'est pas l'élément principal de cette histoire, juste le commencement, alors que tout était encore normal. En cet été de l'année 1865, je commençais à trouver le travail trop dur, et les jours trop identiques. Cela allait bientôt changer.

"J'arrive Mme Sou !", lui répondis-je après un court moment, avant de descendre du toit de la grange que j'étais occupée à réparer avec le charpentier Max pour me diriger vers les cuisines de la maison de ma mère.

TBC…Review please ! Je vous poste le chapitre 1 tout de suite ^^


	2. Chapitre 1 : Décès

Hop là ! Je poste le premier chapitre quelques minutes après le prologue comme ça je fais des heureuses ! (ou heureux ??)

Merci d'avance à tous mes lecteurs !

Re-silence sur le plateau, re-moteur ! Re-action !

**********************************************************************************

**Chapitre 1 : Décès**

J'entrais en tombe dans la salle à manger, plateau de pains chauds à la main. J'étais en retard pour le service, ma mère n'allait pas apprécier !

Elle était une modeste marchande, et même si elle me faisait travailler, j'avoue que je lui étais reconnaissante car grâce à elle je mangeais chaud tous les soirs. (_mais tu passes pour une esclave !)_

"Tu es en retard Jûna, me dit-elle en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa serviette, je viens de finir mon plat, et je n'aime pas attendre pour manger mon fromage avec mon pain. (_Mais bien sûr Madame…idiote..._)

-Désolé maman, mais Sarah s'est encore endormie, et j'ai dû refaire tout les pains !

-Suffit ! Excusée pour cette fois, mais ne t'avise plus de recommencer, dis un mot à Sarah pour qu'elle dorme la nuit !

-Oui maman."

La discussion s'arrêta là, je quittais donc la pièce. Je n'étais pas très proche de ma mère, mais je savais qu'elle tenait beaucoup à moi, comme je tenais à elle. Je souris en me souvenant des histoires de vampires qu'elle me racontait petite. J'avais toujours été fascinée par les vampires, et le soir avant de m'endormir, je regardais par ma fenêtre en espérant voir l'ombre de l'un d'eux se faufiler dans la maison pour se nourrir…Et je repensais aussi à ma première discussion "de femme à femme" avec elle. Elle m'avait dit que mon grain de beauté au coin des lèvres était un atout de charme, mais qu'il ne fallait jamais en abuser. Jusqu'ici, ce grain de beauté m'avait valu les sifflements provocateurs des jeunes hommes du coin, on encore des ivrognes du bar du centre (_que voulez-vous, c'est des mecs !)._ J'en étais plutôt fière, que les hommes me trouvent jolie. Mais comme le disait si bien maman "La beauté extérieure n'est qu'une façade pour protéger une beauté encore plus rare : la beauté intérieure (_elle se la joue philosophe maintenant…_)_._ Si on laisse la beauté extérieure prendre le dessus, on n'est plus qu'à la fin une coquille vide"

Le lendemain, c'était jour de promenade pour maman. J'étais chargée de la réveillée dès que le soleil serait à la moitié de sa course vers le zénith. C'est donc habillé d'une robe cintrée et d'un corsaire caché en dessous que je me dirigeais vers sa chambre, ce matin du 24 Juillet où tout changea pour moi. Arrivé devant la porte, je frappais puis, ne recevant aucune réponse, entrais.

"Maman, l'heure est venue de se lever, il fait un très beau soleil sur notre région du Texas, dis-je en ouvrant les rideaux pourpres, Je pense que la promenade sera en délice."

Aucune réponse, même pas un grognement. Je m'approchais du lit, et posais ma main sur la sienne. Elle était glacée ! Je me reculais en poussais un cri de tristesse. Sarah accourue, affolée par mon cri.

"Dieu du ciel Jûna que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Sarah…Maman…elle, elle…(_accouche !!_)

-Calme-toi Jûna, assieds-toi sur une chaise. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Sarah ma mère est morte ! Sa peau est glacée et elle ne respire plus !"

Sarah se plaqua les mains sur la bouche pour étouffer un cri d'effroi. Moi je commençais à verser quelques larmes silencieusement, puis les essuyais avec rage. Ma mère n'aurait pas voulue que je sois aussi faible.

" Sarah, il faut aller chercher Max et Rémy, pour qu'ils nous aident à la transporter dans la voiture, pour aller voir le pasteur. Nous devons lui faire un enterrement digne de ce nom.

-Oui, bien sûr, j'y vais."

***************************

L'enterrement était passé, cela avait été douloureux pour tout le monde. Aujourd'hui, nous ouvrions le testament de Madame Gwen Couller, ma mère défunte.

"_Ceci est mon testament, dans lequel je vais donner à certaines personnes certaines choses, _commença à lire l'huissier de notre ville, Mr Erington. _A Max, le charpentier qui m'a évité bien des fuites au toit, je lègue tous les outils que je lui prêtais. A Mme Sou, la gouvernante, je lègue un peu de ma fortune pour qu'elle subvienne aux besoins de ses 3 enfants… " _

Mr Erington continua la lecture, pour finir par prononcer mon nom :

"_…A ma petite Jûna, je lègue également une partie de mon argent, ainsi que la lettre, plus précieuse que tout le reste, qui se trouve jointe au testament._"

L'huissier me tendit ladite lettre que j'ouvris immédiatement. Je commençais à la lire dans ma tête :

_Jûna, _

_ Si tu peux lire ses lignes, cela veut dire que je suis morte. (_ouf !! ah il fallait pas dire ça ? oups…_) J'espère ne pas t'avoir parue trop dure, en te forçant à travailler comme servante pour moi, mais je voulais que tu te forge un caractère qui te permette de faire face à toutes les mauvaises choses qui pourront se dresser sur ton chemin dans la vie.(_ah bon c'était pour ça ? Bon ok pardonnée…_)_

_J'ai une révélation importante à te faire : je ne suis pas ta vraie mère. _(*s'étrangle avec son oasis* QUOI ?? Qui c'est qui à écrit ça ? C'est moi ? Moi la scénariste ? Pas possible !!! Bon bah apparemment j'étais bourrée…)_ Je sais, tu es sûrement en colère contre moi de te l'avoir caché, mais c'était indispensable à ta survie. Tes parents étaient des gens très riches, descendants d'une famille noble. Tu as le même grain de beauté au coin des lèvres que ta mère, les mêmes cheveux brun que ton père et les mêmes yeux violets, si particuliers, de ta grand-mère. Je ne peux te révéler leur nom dans cette lettre, pour la même raison qui a poussé tes parents à te confier à moi : pour éviter qu'il ne t'arrive malheur. Sache seulement que tes parents habitaient dans le New Jersey lorsqu'ils t'ont confiée à moi. Si tu veux les retrouver commence par là-bas. Je t'ai toujours aimé comme ma propre fille, sache ceci. _

_Je t'aime._

_Gwen C._

TBC…Reviews ?


	3. Chapitre 2 : Rencontre mystérieuse

Allez dans la foulée je poste le chapitre 2, et après j'attends un peu. Attention, chapitre important. Ça vous dirais un bel étranger ? et un méchant crétin ? Bah vous êtes servis !

Re-re-silence sur le plateau, re-re-moteur ! re-re-action !

**********************************************************************************

**Chapitre 2 : Rencontre mystérieuse.**

La lettre de ma "mère" m'avait bouleversée (_nous aussi t'inquiètes..._). Comment était-ce possible ? Moi, en danger de mort ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avais-je de si spécial ? J'avais décidé d'évacuer tout mon chagrin en allant au bar de Tom, dans le centre (_bah c'est du joli..._). Cela faisait une semaine que j'y allais. Je savais que c'était mal, que ce n'était pas conseiller de boire autant d'alcool que je le faisais, mais il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Chaque soir, les ivrognes du bar me lorgnaient, essayant de voir s'ils pourraient me convaincre de venir avec eux…mais ils étaient généralement découragés en voyant le couteau de combat que m'avait offert Max qui pendait à ma ceinture, en dessous de ma cape de voyage. (_en effet, sa refroidit..._)

Ce soir-là, comme à mon habitude, je poussais la porte du bar et allais m'assoir au comptoir.

"Une bière comme d'habitude Jûna ?, me demanda Tom.

-Oui s'il te plaît. Dis Tom ?

-Hein hein ?

-Tu n'aurais pas entendu parler d'une histoire de gens riche menacés de mort, qui on caché leur fille dans cet Etat ?

-Un peu tirée par les cheveux ton histoire, doucement sur la bière tu veux ? (_ouai t'as raison Tom cette fille elle est dérangée...bon ok je me tais..._)

-Ouai t'inquiètes. Tu ne connaîtrais pas quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider à aller jusque dans le New Jersey ?

-Et bien il y a peut être un des types dans le bar qui voudrait, mais pas sûr."

Je me tournais vers la salle et la parcourais du regard. Majoritairement des grosses brutes saoulent. A part un, qui attira mon attention. Il n'était jamais venu cette semaine. Je l'aurais remarqué, car il dégageait une aura…étrange. Il se trouvait dans le fond de la salle, un verre de bière à peine entamé devant lui, la capuche de sa cape de voyage rabattue sur sa tête, que je ne voyais pas. Je me retournais vers Tom.

"Tom, c'est qui ce type dans le fond ? Avec la cape de voyage.

-Un nouveau client, arrivé aujourd'hui. Pas causant en tout cas. J'ai jamais vu son visage. Pourquoi ?

-J'ai une impression bizarre. A-t-il un accent particulier ?

-Un reste de l'accent du Sud. Il est du Texas à mon avis."

Je me retournais à nouveau pour l'observer, et le vit soudain se lever pour se diriger vers le comptoir. Apparemment la discrétion pour observer les gens n'était pas mon fort. (_ça c'est sûr !_)

Il s'accouda au comptoir à moins d'un mètre de moi. J'attendis alors, le silence se fit. Je me retournais pour voir tout les autres clients avec les yeux rivés sur l'inconnu et moi.

"C'est pas un spectacle occupez vous de vos oignons les mecs."

Apparemment cela suffit pour les calmer, et toutes les discussions reprirent leur cours. Cela faisait 10 minutes que je me tiraillais à vouloir Lui parler, mais que je n'en avais pas le courage. Aucune personne ne m'avais fait ressentir ce genre de chose ! Tout à coup, la porte du bar s'ouvrit en grand avec un énorme bruit, laissant entrer quatre types costauds : Evan et ses trois acolytes. Evan était en quelque sorte le gros dur de ma petite ville, et si on cherchait la mort douloureuse, il fallait aller l'embêter. (_gloups._)

"Y a une de mes précieuses cartes héritée de mon père qui a disparue de mon coffre. Si celui qui a fait ça se dénonce pas je fais subir à tous la punition qu'il aurait dû avoir c'est clair ?"

En vérité, aucune de ses cartes ne lui appartenaient, il les avait volées à des pauvres gens. Personne dans la salle ne broncha, Evan fit le tour du bar du regard, et s'arrêta sur moi. Un sourire sadique s'étira sur son visage. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, m'armant de tout mon courage.

"Mes amis, ce soir aucun de vous ne s'est dénoncé, mais comme il y a une fille dans le bar, je me contenterais d'elle et ne vous ferais rien.

-Tu peux toujours courir Evan !, lui jetais-je à la figure

-Oh mais en plus c'est la fille Couller ! J'ai tiré le jackpot ! Viens ici espèce de…

-C'est moi qui t'ai pris ta carte."

La réplique avait fusée, mais elle ne venait pas de moi. Elle venait de l'inconnu à côté de moi. Il s'était levé et s'était avancé vers Evan, légèrement devant moi comme pour empêcher le colosse de me faire quoi que ce soit. (_woua !! Il est courageux !! *étoiles dans les yeux*_)

"Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça vieux, parce que maintenant je vais te faire ta fête, et ensuite je m'occuperais de la fille", lui dit Evan méchamment.

Ma réaction fut immédiate, je me levais de mon siège et, alors que les trois hommes de main d'Evan allaient se jeter sur l'inconnu, j'en arrêtais un et lui assenais un coup de talon dans la mâchoire, qui craqua sous le coup. Un autre se retrouva à terre, assommé par mon sauveur, et le dernier se reçu un coup de pied dans ces parties génitales façon Jûna Couller. (_bien envoyé !!_) Il se plia en deux sous l'effet de la douleur. Evan, devant ce carnage, voulu nous sauter dessus, mais je me retrouvais soudain attrapée par le bras et entraînée dehors. C'était l'inconnu qui m'emmenais à présent je ne sais où.

"Il faut faire vite, me dit-il, ce type va s'en prendre à cœur joie de nous poursuivre pour nous tuer.

-Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

-On va passer chez moi, et ensuite on quittera la ville. J'ai entendu que tu voulais aller dans le New Jersey, on va y aller. Je t'y emmènerais, j'ai deux chevaux.

-Attends qui es-tu ? Je ne connais même pas ton nom ! (_tu t'en fiches c'est ton prince charmant ! Il t'as sauvée la vie !_)

-Moi non plus je ne connais pas le tien, plus tard, pour le moment, on essaye de ne pas se faire tuer." (_voilà, bonne répartie l'inconnu. Tu vois Jûna il faut prendre exemple sur lui !_)

Sans un mot, je courrais à côté de lui, et nous finîmes par arriver devant une vielle bâtisse délabrée. Chez Lui. (_pas d'arrières pensées les lectrices merci_)

TBC…Reviews ?


	4. Chapitre 3 : Un homme différent

Voilà la suite ! En espérant que vous aimerez !!

Merci Wilki pour ta review ^^ Mon humour manga ? Qu'est ce que t'entends par là ?

Re-re-re-silence, re-re-re-moteur ! re-re-re-action !! (je vous jure que je suis pas folle !)

**********************************************************************************

**Chapitre 3 : Un homme différent.**

L'inconnu poussa la vielle porte et pris à la hâte de quoi manger et boire, de quoi avoir chaud, et il m'entraîna ensuite de l'autre côte de sa maison où deux chevaux noirs nous attendaient. Sans un bruit, il enfourcha le sien, et je l'imitais. Finalement, mes cours d'équitation avec ma mère me seraient utiles. Les deux chevaux s'élancèrent au galop et je m'accrochais à la crinière du cheval.

Nous nous arrêtâmes quelques kilomètres plus loin. L'inconnu descendit de son cheval. J'en fis autant, j'avais mal aux fesses. (_Qu'est ce que tu veux Jûna, c'est ça faire du sport !_)

"Alors, est-ce que tu vas me dire qui tu es ?"

Il se tourna vers moi, et je pu voir ses yeux d'un noir d'encre. Je reculais, je ne savais pas qui il était, mais maintenant je savais ce qu'il était ! Merci aux histoires de ma "mère" !

"Tu es…tu es un vampire hein ?"

Il sursauta.

"Comment le sais-tu ?

-Ma mère me racontais souvent des histoires de vampires et de loup garou pas comme les autres. Ils avaient les yeux qui fonçaient quand ils avaient soif…

-Je ne te ferais pas de mal, je te jure que j'essaye de ne plus me nourrir d'humains.

-Je ne suis pas très convaincue que tu puisses te contenir."

Je m'approchais de lui, et posait délicatement ma main sur sa joue. Elle était froide, mais je m'en fichais. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je savais qu'en faisant cela, il se contrôlerait mieux. Je fermais les yeux, et pendant une longue minute je restais comme ça. Au bout de cette minute, je rouvris les yeux et retirais ma main. (_C'est trognon…_)

"Ça va mieux comme ça ?, lui demandais-je

-Oui merci. Comment as-tu fait ?

-Je ne sais pas, avouais-je, je savais que ça marcherait c'est tout. (_Jûna, tu me fais flipper là…_)

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?, me demanda-t-il.

-Jûna. Avant c'était Jûna Couller, mais vu que ce n'est pas ma vrai mère, j'imagine que je n'ai plus de nom de famille pendant un moment. Et toi ?

-Jasper. Jasper Withlock." (_Allez les filles, on applaudit bien fort le VBSS ! Le quoi ? Le Vampire Blond Super Sexy !!_)

Je méditais un instant sur la dernière heure. Ma soirée au bar tourne au fiasco parce qu'Evan fait une scène pour une carte, ce Jasper me sauve, on met une raclée à Evan et sa bande, on s'enfuit, il accepte de m'emmener dans le New Jersey, et là j'apprends que c'est un vampire ! (_ça fait beaucoup je l'admets._)

"Je devrais aller chasser, je ne veux pas risquer de te mordre.

-ça sera long ?

-Une heure au grand maximum. Ne t'inquiètes pas Evan ne viendra pas ici.

-Ouai. Attends, juste avant, je ne sais pas à quoi tu ressemble."

Il abaissa sa capuche, et je pu le voir. Il était très beau, le visage pâle, de beau cheveux blonds assez épais, un peu bouclés, les traits fins. (_Aaaaaaah…Mon VBSS…)_

"Toi aussi tu as une capuche, je peux te voir ?" me dit-il.

Je baissais à mon tour ma capuche, et le laissait me voir. Il me contempla un instant, comme un enfant contemple son cadeau de Noël, puis il me fit un signe de la main et s'en alla chasser. Moi je restais ici avec une impression bizarre. L'impression que je ne pourrais plus aller nul part sans lui. (_Quelque chose me dis que toutes mes lectrices veulent être à la place de Jûna._

**TBC…Reviews ?**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Fuite

Saluuut tout le monde !! Voici la suite !

D'abord, merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews :

**Mamie Cullen : **Toi je t'adore déjà xD Vive Jasper ! Oui t'as raison déjà qu'Edward est lent ! Maintenant je mets **reviews en gras **pour que tu le fasses à chaque chapitre xD nan je déconne fais –le quand tu veux (mais quand même assez souvent hein ?) ! Et puis bah voilà bisous ma Mamie !

**Princess Ly** : Merci pour tes reviews ! Voici la suite pour que tu sois encore plus jalouse de Jûna xD

**Memelyne** : Et oui beaucoup de mystères autour de Jûna, mais ne t'inquiètes pas tu en sauras plus petit à petit…Mais pourquoi donc est-ce que tout le monde est jaloux ?

Re-re-re…ok ok c'est bon je me tais avec mon humour débile !

**********************************************************************************

**Chapitre 4 : Fuite**

Ce n'est seulement quand il fut hors de ma vue que je regardais où il m'avait emmené (_c'est sûre que t'étais occupé à le regarder donc…c'est compréhensif_). C'était une clairière dans un bois, avec pour seule cachette une espèce de grotte au plafond assez bas, qui m'obligeais à me courber un peu pour rester debout. Il faisait nuit noire, il devait être près de 2 heures du matin. Pourtant, je ne me sentais pas fatiguée. A vrai dire, j'étais excitée comme une puce. (_On se demande pourquoi tiens !_)

Cette dernière heure avait été la plus excitante de toute ma vie, dépassant de loin la fois où je m'étais cachée derrière la petite boutique du boulanger pour lui voler quelque uns de ses bons pains, alors que j'avais 7 ans (_à oui c'est sûr, c'est pas le même genre d'aventures…_). J'avais failli me faire prendre, et en y repensant j'en avais le cœur qui battait. Mais rien ne pouvait égaler le fait d'avoir rencontré un vampire-accessoirement très beau (_accessoirement elle précise. Ouai on y croit._)-, d'avoir fichu une raclée à Evan et sa bande et d'avoir pris la fuite en catastrophe. J'étais sûre qu'Evan allait maintenant demander à tous ses acolytes dans tout les États-Unis de nous retrouver, Jasper et moi, pour qu'il se fasse une joie de nous régler notre compte. (_Bah qu'est ce que t'attends ? Cours !_)

Comme je n'avais rien à faire, je décidais d'allumer un feu. Plusieurs branches mortes jonchaient le sol, je m'en servi donc pour faire le feu. Mais ensuite se posa le problème de l'allumage. Jasper devait sûrement avoir une pierre d'allumage dans son sac, mais je n'avais pas envie de fouiller dans ses affaires (_polie la Jûna !_). J'entrais donc dans la petite grotte et me mis en position fœtale. Finalement, la fatigue revint et l'emporta.

Un bruit me réveilla en sursaut. Jasper était revenu et avait fait du feu. Je m'assis et voulu m'étirer, mais je me cognais contre le plafond de la grotte et retombais dans un bruit sourd sur les fesses avec un mal de tête en prime. (_Devant Jasper en plus ! La grosse honte !_)

"Ça va ?, me demanda Jasper

-Ouai…Aïe qu'est ce que je peux être bête ! Je savais que le plafond était bas !

-J'ai de la glace si tu veux.

-Oui s'il te plaît."

Et je me retrouvais donc avec un glaçon dans la main en train de le presser contre le coin de ma tête douloureuse. Jasper avait été poli en s'abstenant de rire de ma bêtise. (_Bah oui qu'est ce que tu veux. Il est parfait mon VBSS !)_

"Alors, d'où tu viens ?, lui demandais-je

-Du Texas aussi. Mais plus au Sud.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec des autres vampires ?

-C'est…compliqué.

-Je suis désolé, m'empressais-je de dire, si tu ne veux pas en parler c'est ton droit."

Il y eu un petit silence, seulement troublé par le crépitement du feu lorsqu'un bout de bois éclatait.

"Pourquoi veux-tu aller dans le New Jersey ?, me demanda-t-il.

-Pour retrouver mes vrais parents.

-C'était toi la fille de Mme Couller ?

-Oui pourquoi ? Tu la connaissais ?

-Non, mais lorsque je suis arrivé dans le coin, je suis arrivé vers le cimetière, et l'enterrement était en train de se dérouler. Je t'avais repérer au centre.

-…J'ai aimé cette femme toute mon enfance comme une mère, et j'apprends à sa mort que ce n'est pas ma vraie mère. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est de perdre les gens que l'on aime.

-…Si au contraire Jûna, me dit-il, Quand on devient un vampire, la seule et unique règle c'est qu'aucun humain ne doit être au courant. J'ai toujours trouvé cette règle stupide. C'est à cause de ça que j'ai eu l'obligation de ne plus jamais revoir ma famille.

-Je…Je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu sais…"

Il s'interrompit soudain.

"Que ce passe-t-il ?, demandais-je

-Quelqu'un vient. Il est à moins de 50 mètres, dit-il tout en remettant sa capuche, un humain."

Je remontais aussi ma capuche. Si c'était un homme d'Evan, il fallait mieux qu'il ne nous reconnaisse pas tout de suite. S'il nous reconnaissait quand même, il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

"Hé Couller !, hurla une voix masculine. Je sais que t'es ici, pas la peine de vous cacher toi et ton copain à la capuche. C'est moi Evan, et je vous garantie que vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait ! Et particulièrement toi Couller. Quand j'aurais descendu ton copain, je pense que t'aura intérêt à te tuer sur le champ aussi pour ne pas subir ce que je vais te faire. Aucune femme ne ridiculise Evan tu m'entends ?! " (_Bah oui on peut que t'entendre là t'es en train de crier !_)

Je me tournais vers Jasper, il hocha la tête. Sans un bruit, il se leva, et pris son sac, me pris la main (_Attendez, j'ai bien lu là ? Il lui a pris la main ? Je me rappelais pas avoir écrit ça !_) et nous partîmes dans les bois en prenant les chevaux par leur longe, avant que Evan ne nous trouve. Si Jasper était repérer comme étant un vampire, il allait être recherché par tout le pays qui voudrait sa mort, et puis de toute manière Evan aurait sa raclée à un moment ou un autre.

Une fois assez loin de la clairière, nous montâmes sur nos montures pour nous enfuir vers le New Jersey.

"Où est-ce qu'on va cette fois ?, murmurais-je à Jasper.

-Nous allons chevaucher toute la nuit si tu en es capable, et ensuite nous nous arrêterons quelque part dans la plaine, il y a plein de grottes. Et après je pense qu'on pourra s'autoriser à dormir dans des lits, dans une auberge de la ville de Kelleen. Tu en dis quoi ?

-C'est partit pour ce programme, mais seulement si les grottes sont plus hautes de plafond ! " (_xDD J'adore cette fille !)_

J'aurais juré l'avoir vu sourire. (_Jasper on se retient de pouffer de rire !)_

**TBC…Reviews ? Même pour toi ma Mamie ^^**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Ruse

Chalut tout le people ! Merci encore pour vos reviews :

Ma **mamie Cullen !!** 0.o…T'as posté une review !!! Yeah ! Oui bah Jazz tu sais il avait tout prévu ! Qui sait il comptait peut être se faire un cocktail avec des glaçons xD. Sinon pour la longueur des chapitres, je t'explique ma cocotte : en faite j'ai déjà écrit ma fiction jusqu'au chapitre 23 ou 24 (elle est pas encore finie). Donc tous les chapitres sont déjà faits, et ils font entre deux et trois pages sur word. Enfin des fois c'est plus long ! Ce que je peux faire, c'est qu'à la fin de la première partie, où même dans pas longtemps, je vous fais des bonus à incruster dans les chapitres ! Du genre une petite scène de délire, ou une scène trognonne, ou une scène angoissante ! Donc voilà si ça te tente que je fasse ça tu me le dis je me mets à y réfléchir ^^ et puis quand cette fiction sera finie, peut être (sûrement) que j'en ferais une autre et cette fois beaucoup plus longue avec des grands chapitres ! Sinon pour Jazz et son sourire, **il est A MOI !!**

*change de disque* *play* J'envoiiiis laaa suiiiiiite !!

**********************************************************************************

**Chapitre 5 : Ruse.**

Nous avions donc chevauché toute la nuit, et nous nous étions ensuite arrêtés dans une grotte. (_Vous aimez les grottes vous deux hein ?_)J'appris que les vampires comme Jasper pouvaient se montrer au soleil mais que leur peau scintillait.

Nous enchaînâmes les arrêts dans les grottes, et je ne pu m'empêcher de crier lorsque 3 jours après notre fuite de ma ville, alors que j'étais tranquillement installée dans une grotte, une chauve souris passa à quelques centimètres seulement de ma tête. Je ne vous raconte pas la frayeur ! (_xD et là on imagine toutes la scène et on voit à côté Jasper mort de rire, enfin façon de parler._)

Jusqu'ici, Jasper à su se maîtriser et ne m'a pas encore sauté dessus pour me sucer le sang. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu faire l'autre soir en lui mettant ma main sur la joue mais il m'a confié qu'il se maîtrisait beaucoup mieux qu'il y a quelques semaines.

Des fois, quand il pensait que je dormais, je me prenais à imaginer ce que serait ma vie si j'étais immortelle. Je regarderais tous ceux que j'aime mourir uns à uns, et moi je resterais jeune et belle à jamais. C'était un bien triste marché : l'éternité contre la solitude éternelle. Décidément, ce genre de vie n'était pas fait pour moi ! (_c'est sûr que si t'y vois le mauvais côté._)

Une semaine avait passée, ou bien 6 jours…ou 8…Je ne me souvenais plus très bien. Nous étions à quelques kilomètres seulement de Kelleen, et nous étions en train de réfléchir à une technique de camouflage de notre identité.

"Je sais !, m'écriais-je soudain, tout le monde nous connais grâce à nos capes de voyages, alors on change de vêtements ! Et puis puisque moi on me connait aussi sans cape, et bien je me déguise !

-Bonne idée mais en quoi ?

-…En femme enceinte avec une écharpe pour cacher mon grain de beauté !

-QUOI ?, s'exclama Jasper, en femme enceinte ? Pourquoi ? Et de qui ? (_Jasper calme toi ! Voilà qu'il est à deux doigts de nous faire un infarctus !_)

-Personne ne saura qui je suis puisque tout le monde cherche une adolescente de 17 ans ! Et puis pour la question du "de qui" et bien… (_Ok Jûna pas besoin de te cacher, on a compris la ruse pour être avec Jasper hein ? Ah non ? C'est pas ça ? Tu veux juste ne pas te faire tuer ? Bon ok._)

-…Bon ok je jouerais le jeune mari pendant la soirée… (_Enthousiasme bonjour !_)

-Ok te force pas si ça t'ennuie de faire ça moi je veux bien me faire massacrer par Evan…

-Oh ! Ne fais pas la tête !

-Non mais c'est ton droit. Après tout c'est vrai je suis loin d'être aussi jolie que les vampires femelles que tu as pu rencontrer, j'en suis désolée, répliquais-je sèchement, assez fâchée. (_Oh oh. Jûna est fâché !_)

-Jûna, me dit-il en posant sa main froide sur mon épaule. "

Je ne répondis pas et à la place talonnais mon cheval pour m'éloigner de lui. Lorsque je fus à au moins cinq cents mètres de lui, je me retournais un bref moment pour voir s'il ne me suivait pas. Apparemment non, il était resté à la même allure que toute à l'heure. Je me concentrais à nouveau sur la route, et c'est à cet instant je crois que je réalisais à quel point j'avais été stupide de lui parler comme ça. Je le regrettais énormément à présent. Des larmes de frustration commencèrent à couler, et je leur laissais le loisir de descendre le long de mes joues. Soudain, je sentis une présence à côté de moi : Jasper avait fini par me rejoindre. Je tournais la tête à l'opposé de l'endroit où il se trouvait, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit pleurer. Doucement, je ralentis ma monture pour finir à l'arrêt. Jasper m'imita.

"Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de tes larmes tu sais, me dit-il calmement. Moi je ne peux pas pleurer. Aucun vampire ne le peut. Je suis désolé si c'est moi qui t'es fait pleurer, ajouta-t-il en approchant sa monture de la mienne. Je manque vraiment beaucoup de tact avec les filles."

Cette dernière remarque me fit rire. Je tournais la tête vers lui, mes larmes ruisselant toujours sur mes joues. Il s'approcha encore plus de moi, et, tout doucement il posa sa main sur ma joue pour y essuyer les larmes. Je le laissais faire sans bouger, consciente que faire cela lui demandait un énorme effort de contrôle. Je fermais les yeux, apaisée par la froideur de sa main.

Ce moment se termina, il retira sa main et je rouvris les yeux pour pouvoir le regarder. Un petit sourire se dessina malgré moi sur mon visage et je lui sautais au cou. (_Oui oui toujours en étant sur les chevaux, ils sont forts hein ? xD Vous vous demandez pourquoi je ne suis pas intervenue avant ? Parce que ce moment est si trognon que ça se faisait pas de casser la magie_)

"Pardon de m'être emportée, m'excusais-je

-Ce n'est pas grave. Aller viens, on va jouer le couple de jeune mariés futurs parents à Kelleen."

Je me remis comme il le fallait sur mon cheval et nous partîmes vers la ville.

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la ville déguisés, il faisait nuit. Nous avions troqué nos capes contre des vêtements normaux tout en étant pratiques. J'avais mis du coton dans ma robe cintrée pour faire croire que j'étais enceinte, et le résultat était plutôt convainquant. Jasper et moi nous arrêtâmes devant une auberge. Après avoir laissé les chevaux dehors bien attachés, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée. Au dernier moment, Jasper me tendit son bras. Je le regardais étonnée.

"Si nous voulons être crédible dans notre rôle tu dois me tenir le bras non ?, me dit-il.

-Vrai, lui répondis-je avec le sourire en lui attrapant le bras, allons-y." (_Eh bah ! Et c'était lui qui voulait pas trop jouer le marié !_)

Je remontais mon châle pour cacher mon grain de beauté et Jasper poussa la porte de l'auberge et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le comptoir. Le directeur de l'auberge avait encore des chambres de libres.

"Donc vous prendrez une chambre avec un grand lit et un lit individuel ?, nous dit le directeur"

Je sursautais légèrement. Avait-il découvert que nous n'étions pas vraiment mariés Jasper et moi ?

"Avec sa grossesse, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Jasper, è'doit bouger et vous empêcher d'dormir non ?

-Oh oui tout le temps !, s'exclama Jasper en jouant parfaitement la comédie. Enfin un directeur qui comprend cela, à chaque fois qu'on demandait un lit supplémentaire tous les patrons de toutes les auberges nous regardaient étonnés !

-C'est à croire qu'ils ont pas de femmes, répondit le directeur, ça m'rappelle une histoire qu'un ami à moi m'avait racontée et… (_Dédicace à tous les fans de NCIS ! Il ne vous fait pas penser à Ducky ? Il raconte sa vie xD_)

-Excusez moi ce n'est pas que nous n'aimerions pas entendre votre histoire mais il n'est pas très conseillé à ma femme de rester debout trop longtemps, le coupa poliment Jasper, on pourrait avoir les clefs de notre chambre ?

-Bien sûr où j'avais la tête moi ! Tenez !, nous dit-il en nous tendant une petite clef rouillée, et au faite monsieur, bravo pour votre femme ! C'en est une sacrée jolie !"

Jasper lui sourit poliment et m'entraîna ensuite à l'étage pour aller dans notre chambre. Celle-ci était assez propre pour une auberge comme ceci. Le lit avait l'air confortable et il y avait une fenêtre et une petite salle de bain. Dès que la porte fut fermée je me mis à rire.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?, me demanda Jasper étonné.

-Ce type c'était quelque chose ! Et tu aurais vu comment tu lui répondais ! C'était très comique à voir !

-Moi je n'apprécie pas trop le fait qu'il te reluque, même si…, il marqua une pose, nous ne sommes que déguisés en couple, continua-t-il en murmurant, je n'aimerais pas qu'il te surprenne alors que tu es seule.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas je sais me défendre parfaitement. Je vais me débarbouiller et me coucher ensuite. Et toi tu vas faire quoi ?

-Je vais partir chasser quand tu seras bien endormie. Je serais de retour très vite ne t'inquiètes pas."

Je hochais la tête puis partis me débarbouiller. Une fois cela fait, je me laissais tomber sur le lit, incapable de remuer un seul de mes muscles tellement j'étais fatiguée. Un long silence s'installa, pendant lequel je me pris à réfléchir aux jours derniers. Un détail me chiffonnait. (_Ainsi font font font les petites marionnettes ! Je sais je suis folles !!_)

"Jasper ?, murmurais-je

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que nous fuyons Evan alors qu'il n'est qu'un simple humain que tu pourrais facilement vaincre ?"

Je l'entendis soupirer, puis il s'assit sur mon lit pour me regarder dans les yeux.

"Evan est un loup-garou Jûna" (_WHAT ??? c'est la scénariste qui a dit ça ? Mais mais mais ? Comment c'est possible ? J'avais bu toute la réserve de vodka ce jour là ou quoi ?_)

**TBC…Reviews ???**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Trahison & extented scene !

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews je vous aiiiimmme !!!

**Annecullen69** : Jasper !!!! xD encore une fan de mon VBSS !! Pas touche ! Oui c'est sûr que ça change quelqu'un qui sait se défendre ^^. Evan, un loup garou ^^ oui oui oui. Mais attends de voir un peu…

Ma petite **mamie Cullen** : Enfin !! J'ai attendu tout le week end ta review xD. En plus à chaque fois tu m'écris un roman et sa fait toujours plaisir de le lire ! Je me marre toute seule ! Et puis pour le coup de l'éternité, tant qu'on reste jeune dans sa tête (et qu'on a une bonne réserve de botox xD) et bah tout va je pense ^^. Pour l'histoire du coton, tu m'as donné une idée !! Si si si ! Donc voilà avant de vous poster le chapitre 6 qui est fort en rebondissements, voici la petite histoire du coton ^^.

*roulements de tambours* La suiiiiite !!

**********************************************************************************

**La petite histoire du coton dans la robe de Jûna : **

"Je te le répète Jasper, si je veux avoir l'air d'une femme enceinte le plus logique c'est d'avoir du ventre. Ta maman ne t'a jamais expliqué ce qui se passe quand un homme et une femme s'aime beaucoup ? Fis-je sarcastique. (_Euh…de la plongée sous-marine ?_)

-Tu en as d'autres comme celle là ? Oh et puis zut, tu as raison. Mais où est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir trouver quelque chose pour rembourrer ta robe ? "

Nous avions trouvé de quoi nous déguiser. Jasper avait miraculeusement trouvé un châle sur le bord de la route et je m'en servais pour masquer mon grain de beauté. Enfin, il avait dit qu'il l'avait trouvé au bord de la route, mais je ne le croyais pas trop… (_C'est bizarre moi non plus figure toi_) Seul manquait mon ventre rebondi de femme enceinte. Mais où allait-on pouvoir trouver quelque chose dans cette campagne à un kilomètre de Kelleen ?

"Jûna. Dis-moi que je rêve.

-Quoi ?

-Il y a un champ de coton juste là. On a dû le planter là récemment, je ne l'avais jamais vu.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas faire la cueillette ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? Si ça peut nous aider à passer incognito."

Il talonna son cheval et se dirigea vers le champ. Je soupirais, puis le suivi à mon tour.

Et nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux dans un champ de fleurs de coton, moi essayant désespérément de m'en sortir avec ma robe, et lui qui souriait en coin en me voyant si empotée. (_Jasper je te croyais plus gentleman_ !)

"Au lieu de sourire tu pourrais m'aider ? Lui lançais-je.

-Tout de suite. Attends un peu j'arrive."

Mais si moi j'étais d'accord pour l'attendre où je me trouvais, ma robe, elle, en avait décidé autrement. Brusquement, je perdis l'équilibre et tombais à la renverse…sur Jasper qui arrivait à ce moment là. (_Situation gênante bonjour !_)

"Désolé ! C'est ma robe elle s'est accrochée et j'ai perdu l'équilibre et…Jasper arrête de rire !

-Je te croyais plus adroite pourtant ! Allez viens. Me dit-il en me tendant la main. J'ai réussi à te trouver assez de coton. Tiens.

-Merci."

Je pris l'amas de coton qu'il me tendait et courus un peu plus loin dans le champ pour le placer dans ma robe.

"Si tu t'avises de venir me voir…Le menaçais-je.

-Moi ? Quelle idée ! Je ne suis pas comme ça !

-Tu restes un garçon !"

Je l'entendis rire pendant que je laissais glisser ma robe des mes épaules pour pouvoir mettre le coton. Un souffle de vent me fit frissonner. J'avais presque fini, il ne me restais plus qu'à rattacher ma robe dans le dos, mais c'était plus facile à enlever qu'à remettre…Plus qu'une chose à faire…(_Allez vas-y, je sais que tu en meures d'envie !_)

"Jasper tu peux venir m'aider ? Je n'arrive pas à attacher ma robe.

-J'arrive. Voilà. Montre-moi ça." (_Oula ! Sans arrières pensées je vous pris !_)

Sans un mot il attacha les lacets croisés de ma robe pendant que mon cœur s'accélérait sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Etaient-ce ses mains douces et glacées qui me faisaient cet effet là ? (_Nan nan Jûna c'est juste que tu viens de penser que tu avais oublié tes chaussures préférées chez Gwen...Bien sûr que c'est Jasper ! T'es bête ou quoi ? Tout le monde ce damnerait pour être à ta place !_)

"C'est finit. On y va ?

-Oui. Direction Kellen !"

Nous regagnâmes la route et nos chevaux, et reprîmes le chemin de la ville pendant que mon cœur se calmait petit à petit…(_Si ça te plaît pas ce petit moment, on peut réévaluer le salaire que tu touches pour jouer dans mon film hein ? ça calme tout de suite !_)

**********************************************************************************

Alors ça vous a plu ? Si vous trouvez des petites choses dans mon histoire qui demandent des précisions, je serais ravie de vous en fournir dans une petite "extented-scene" ^^ Contente ma mamie ?

Voici le chapitre 6 !!

Tadadada !! tadadada !! Tatatata !!!

**********************************************************************************

**Chapitre 6 : Trahison.**

"Quoi ?!?, m'exclamais-je dans un murmure, c'est un quoi ?!?

-Tu as bien entendu. Il a su ce que j'étais au moment ou nous nous sommes enfuis. J'étais allé beaucoup trop vite pour un simple humain. Quel idiot j'ai été !, me répondit-il dans le même murmure.

-Ne dis pas ça, lui dis-je en me rapprochant de lui, Jasper ne dis pas ça ! " (_Bah oui ! Arrête de culpabiliser Jazz !_)

Il sursauta. J'avais haussé le ton et cela l'avait surpris. Il baissa la tête, se sentant coupable de quelque chose. Je posais ma main sous son menton et l'obligeais à me regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux. Jamais je n'arrêterais d'être fascinée par ses pupilles, noires avec seulement quelques stries rouges lors de notre rencontre, elle avait maintenant virées vers la couleur noisette, à la limite de l'or. (_OMG…Can I have a Jasper Withlock for Christmas ?_)

"Arrête de te sentir coupable, lui dis-je simplement."

Bizarrement, cela marcha. Il se détendit et m'adressa un petit sourire. Alors, je me recouchais dans le grand lit et me laissais tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Je devais avoir le sommeil terriblement léger, parce qu'un murmure provenant d'en dessous de ma fenêtre me réveilla. Cela ressemblait à une discussion, et pourtant elle semblait trop rapide pour que quiconque puisse la comprendre…quiconque excepté les vampires… (_Je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens pas trop tout à coup._) Tout doucement, je m'approchais de la fenêtre qui était restée ouverte lorsque Jasper l'avait empruntée pour partir chasser, et tendit l'oreille pour essayer de comprendre. Je reconnu la voix de Jasper à mon plus grand étonnement, ainsi qu'une voix de femme : (_Grrr !! Je t'avais dit que ça sentait mauvais !_)

"…T'ai déjà fait voir de quoi je suis capable Jasper, dit la femme, tu étais censé être partit pour nous ramener de nouvel recrues pour notre armée de nouveaux nés ! Je te préviens, si tu ne retournes pas dans mon armée, tu n'auras aucune autre chance d'y retourner !

-Fiche le camp Maria, et laisse moi tranquille." (_c'est quoi ce délire là…_)

J'entendis un bruit de vêtements qui bougent, et je pus apercevoir une ombre s'enfuir dans la nuit. Je me reculais de la fenêtre, horrifiée. Jasper m'avait amadouée pour me transformer en vampire de guerre ! Il m'avait menti pendant tout ce temps ! Je ne pouvais pas le croire ! Je me sentais trahie. (_Non mais oh !! Jasper tu te prends pour qui là ? Tu voulais vraiment faire ça ? Espèce de…_) Je heurtais le lit et tombais lourdement dessus, ce qui, à mon plus grand énervement, fit venir Jasper. Il passa par la fenêtre l'air de rien, et se retourna vers moi…qui avais déjà filée vers la porte. (_Tu viens de perdre une super fille Jazz !_)

"Où vas-tu ?, me demanda Jasper

-Loin de toi ! J'ai entendu ta conversation avec cette fille ! Alors tu voulais me faire devenir comme toi ? C'était ça l'idée !, explosais-je de colère, et bien sûr moi comme une idiote je t'ai cru quand tu me disais de te faire confiance ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir !

-Jûna je…

-Ferme-la !, lui criais-je en sortant et en claquant la porte." (_*claque la porte aussi* C'est finit entre nous Jazz !_)

Il fallait que je m'éloigne de lui. Je me sentais sale. Dire qu'il m'avait touché la joue ! Ce vampire assoiffé de sang ! De MON sang ! Je sortis de l'auberge pour me retrouver dans une ville endormie, déguisée en femme enceinte. Tout était calme, lorsque soudain je me sentis soulevée et hissée sur le toit de l'auberge. (_arrg !_)

"Jasper lâche-moi !, criais-je

-Ah, mauvaise réponse je ne suis pas Jasper. Mais vous avez droit à une seconde chance !, me répondit une voix d'homme

-Evan !

-Gagné ! Je t'avais dit que je te retrouverais ! Alors tu veux faire quoi en premier ? Te batte ou te déshabiller ? (_mauvais. Jûna bas-toi ! Vas-y !_ )

-Espèce de sauvage, de sac à puce de clébard ! Lâche-moi !", criais-je en remuant sur son épaule pour enfin finir par me libérer…pour me retrouver sur un toit, face à un homme de deux mètre de haut et au moins un de large qui abordait un sourire sadique. Sans attendre qu'il daigne me sauter dessus je lui assenais un coup de pied dans l'entre-jambe. Il se plia légèrement en deux, et j'en profitais pour le déséquilibrer. Au dernier moment il m'attrapa la cheville pour que je tombe avec lui, et nous finîmes en roulé boulé contre la gouttière toujours sur le toit. Je me relevais en première, mais à peine je me remettais de mes émotions qu'Evan contre attaquait en m'envoyant un coup de poing sur le visage…que j'évitais à temps. Nous continuâmes notre combat déchaîné.

"Alors comme ça il s'appelle Jasper ton copain capuchonné bizarre hein ?, me dit-il en évitant un de mes coups.

-En quoi ça te regarde ?, lui répliquais-je.

-Et bien il a failli me défigurer, et puis c'est mon ennemis par définition, compte tenu de notre nature…Tu es au courant je suppose ?

-Oui espèce de clébard !

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Dis moi vous vous seriez fâchés Jasper et toi ?

-C'est pas tes oignons non plus !, lui répondis-je en lui envoyant un coup de pied dans le plexus solaire.

-Ta non-réponse me suffit amplement pour le deviner !"

Nous continuâmes encore et encore à nous battre, et petit à petit je sentais les gens sortir de chez eux pour regarder ce qui se passait. Jasper était peut-être en train de me regarder, mais je m'en contre-fichais. Soudain, je perdis l'équilibre et me retrouvais la tête dans le vide, le corps encore sur le toit, mais malheureusement prisonnier du poids du corps d'Evan. J'étais immobilisée, j'allais perdre. Evan me sourit, un sourire sadique. En toute réponse je lui envoyais un nouveau coup de pied dans l'entre jambe qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Tout à coup, il se releva et me reprit sur son épaule malgré mes efforts pour me libérer de lui, et quitta le toit pour se diriger vers la forêt qui bordait la ville. Nous nous arrêtâmes dans ce que je pris pour une clairière de son épaule, mais qui se révéla être la fin d'une falaise très haute qui plongeait vers un long et turbulent fleuve. Je frissonnais, et me retournais vers Evan…pour découvrir à la place un loup-garou. Il se jeta sur moi tel un lion attaquant une gazelle, je me reculais juste à temps, si bien que les griffes de ses pattes ne déchirèrent que le devant de ma robe, m'obligeant à plaque un bras contre ma poitrine pour éviter d'offrir à Evan une vue plongeante et directe sur…et bien ce qu'aucun homme n'avait encore vu !

Cette position m'incommodais pour me battre, et je finis par tomber à genoux, épuisées et blessée, devant un loup garou. Mon heure était venue. Je fermais malgré moi les yeux lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un arriver.

"Recule-toi d'elle clébard, dit Jasper d'une voix très calme, recule-toi d'elle ou je te tue."

Evan se recula de moi et fonça directement sur Jasper avec l'intention de lui arracher le cou. Jasper en décida autrement. Il envoya Evan vers le bord de la falaise, un peu plus loin de moi, et s'apprêtais à le faire basculer dans le vide. Mais Evan contre-attaqua et le combat repris de plus belle.

"Arrêtez ! J'en ai marre de toutes ces bagarres !"

Et sans un autre mot je me jetais dans le vide. Je pus juste apercevoir Evan tomber aussi.

**TBC…Reviews ? Mamie es-tu là ???**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Coeurs brisés

Merci vraiment pour toutes vos reviews !

**Tamtam2503** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**annecullen69** : Pourquoi elle saute ? Elle ne l'avouera jamais, mais elle a glissé xDD. Non ce n'est pas ça, en faite elle s'est sentie trahie par Jasper au plus profond d'elle-même. T'as pu remarquer que très vite des liens s'étaient tissés entre eux. Alors les trancher comme ça d'un coup ça fait mal. Elle en a eu marre.

Ma **mamie Cullen** : Je devrais plutôt te surnommer Madame la chercheuse d'incohérences xD. Pour le coup du coton, Jasper étant immortel pour lui pas longtemps ça veut pas forcément dire y a deux heures tu vois ^^ Après pour le coup de la robe j'ai rien à dire pour ma défense xDD. Sinon voici voilà le chapitre suivant ! Et puis t'inquiètes, je l'ai pas mal pris ! C'est juste que je bossais en même temps sur une autre fiction…Tatata j'en dis pas plus, je vous dirais tout en fin de chapitre !

Je sais plus si je l'ai déjà dit, mais tous les personnages que vous connaissez comme étant de l'univers de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Mesdames et messieurs nous somme réunis ici en ce jour, pour commémorer la mise en ligne du chapitre 7…

**********************************************************************************

**Chapitre 7 : Cœurs brisés**

**ATTENTION, PAS DE POINT DE VUE ! **

Il l'avait vue tomber de la falaise. Il l'avait vu, et malgré son extraordinaire rapidité il n'avait pas pu la rattraper. (_Méchant, méchant, méchant Jasper !! Pourquoi t'as pas pu hein ? Je te boude toujours !_) Cela faisait des heures que Jasper était assis au bord de cette même falaise, où Jûna était tombée, et où il avait fait basculer Evan dans le vide. (_T'es triste ?_) Tout était calme. Le vent ne faisait pas bouger les feuilles des arbres, les oiseaux ne chantaient pas, la lune ne brillait pas. Partir ou rester ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. S'il avait été humain, son cœur aurait sûrement été brisé, et il aurait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. (_*pleure* Jazzounet je t'en veux plus t'es trop malheureux ouiinnnn !!!_)

Lorsque les premières lueurs de l'aube pointèrent le bout de leur nez, il était encore là. Immobile. (_Euhm…Jazz ?_)Soudain, un bruit retentit, venant de la forêt. Le premier bruit depuis des heures. Jasper ne se leva alors, son deuil fait ici, mais qui sera infini en lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit face à lui le chien, le clébard, le sac à puces puant qui avait voulu faire du mal à Jûna. Evan. Mal en point, rampant, mais en vie. Jasper s'approcha de lui rapidement et le pris par le col de sa chemise ensanglantée pour le regarder dans les yeux.

"Ca ne t'a pas suffit hein ? Tu n'en a pas assez d'avoir fait se jeter par-dessus la falaise Jûna ? D'avoir brisé mon cœur ? (_Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi ?? Tue Evan !!_)

-Elle…Elle…essaya d'articuler Evan

-QUOI ?! Lui hurla Jasper énervé

-La clairière…à l'est…elle…"

Il n'eu pas le temps d'en dire plus, Jasper été déjà partit vers l'est. Vers la clairière. Laissant Evan agoniser. Il se mit à courir, courir…Lorsqu'il à l'orée de la clairière qu'avait mentionnée Evan, il s'arrêta et huma l'air. Il connaissait cette odeur. Il connaissait cette petite voix qui gémissait de douleur. JÛNA ! (_Hein ? Attends j'ai pas suivi, comment elle a fait pour se retrouver dans une clairière alors qu'elle est tombée dans l'eau ???_)

Sans plus attendre il pénétra dans la clairière pour enfin distinguer une petite forme recroquevillée sur l'herbe, plusieurs tâches rouges sur ses habits et autour d'elle. NON ! Il ne devait pas se laisser aveugler par le sang ! Jûna avait besoin de lui, besoin qu'on s'occupe de la soigner, pas de lui vider son sang ! (_MMM…Je prendrais bien un verre d'hémoglobine…euh je me reprends_) Et en plus elle ne voulait plus le revoir, il l'avait déçue il le savait bien. Pourtant elle était blessée et mourante, alors il retint sa respiration et s'approcha encore d'elle. (_SUPER VBSS !! A LA RESSCOUSSE !!_)

**POINT DE VUE DE JÛNA : **

J'attendais le choc avec le fleuve. A la place, je me heurtais aux rochers qui abondaient dans le cours d'eau. (_Des récifs Jûna. Répète après moi)_ Sous le choc, je voulu hurler de douleur, mais seulement un couinement de souris sortit de ma bouche. (_J'ai dis répète après moi, pas couine après moi !_) Du sang commença à couler de la plaie qu'avait ouverte les rochers sur mon mollet. Je souffrais, je voyais double, je perdais trop de sang. (_Jûna !_) Soudain, je me sentis soulevée par quelque chose. Si c'était la mort, je l'accueillais à bras ouverts. J'en avais marre de souffrir. Pourtant elle ne vint pas, cette paix éternelle. A la place je fus jetée contre le sol d'une petite clairière avec force. Evan. Cela ne pouvait être que lui. (_Grr ! Mais crève abruti de clébard !_)

"Espèce de petite garce !, beugla-t-il, à cause de ton copain vampire j'ai mal partout ! Tu vas payer !

-Espèce…de…foutu…clébard mouillé ! Criais-je avec beaucoup de difficulté.

-Oh je vois qu'on veut jouer les dures ! Voyons voir si tu t'en sors avec un coup de pied !

-AAAAH !, criais-je en me recroquevillant sur moi-même, arrête espèce de s****d ! " (_Méchant méchant méchant !!_)

Rien n'y faisait il continuait à me taper. Soudain, il se baissa pour me regarder droit dans les yeux, sachant que je commençais à faiblir.

"Alors toujours aussi insolente ?

-Griffes toi, toi-même ! " (_Euh…Jûna est-ce que tu vas bien ?_)

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais dit ça, mais comme lorsque je lui avais dit de tomber du toit, il s'exécuta. Il se mit à se mutiler lui-même, et au bout de cinq minutes je lui ordonnais d'arrêter et de partir. Cela marcha aussi. Je me retrouvais à présent seule, mourante, et le cœur brisée… (_C'était très flippant…_)

"Jûna…"

Ça n'avait été qu'un murmure. Pourtant, malgré la douleur immense qui me clouait au sol j'aurais reconnue cette voix entre milles autres. Jasper. Jasper était venu. Mais il m'avait menti ! Oui mais il était venu ! Les deux parties de mon moi se disputaient. (_Elle se parle à elle-même. Elle devient pire que moi_) Je me sentis soulevée délicatement puis posée-je ne puis dire combien de temps après- sur quelque chose de très confortable. Des gens parlaient autour de moi, je ne pouvais pas les comprendre, j'avais trop mal, j'avais envie de mourir, de ne plus souffrir ! (_Mais et tu penses à Jasper ?_)

Pourtant, le destin en décida autrement. Je m'éveillais alors qu'il faisait encore nuit pour me retrouver dans une chambre qui m'était totalement étrangère, sur un lit très confortable…

"Jûna…" (_Il sait dire que ça en ce moment_)

Je me retournais vers le coin de la pièce d'où provenait cette voix. Je savais qu'Il était là. J'avais pardonné, en faite je crois que je ne lui en avais presque jamais voulu. Je sentis soudain ses bras m'entourer pour me serrer contre lui, sans un mot je le laissais faire. (_attention, je vous informe que je m'éclipse pour ce passage, parce qu'il est tellement intime que je veux pas briser la magie_)

"J'ai cru que jamais tu ne te réveillerais, que tu allais mourir. Me murmura-t-il, c'est la première fois que j'ai eu aussi peur pour quelqu'un.

-Je suis là Jasper. Je ne m'en vais nulle part pour le moment. Combien de temps je suis restée inconsciente ?

-Environ une semaine. Je t'ai trouvée dans une petite clairière, tu étais très amochée. Je t'ai conduite ici, c'est la maison d'un autre de mon espèce. Il est médecin, et très gentil. Végétarien comme moi. Il t'a soignée.

-Evan était toujours vivant et il m'a frappée et après…je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait…je lui ai, ordonné de se griffer lui-même, de se transformer puis de se griffer. Il l'a fait, comme lorsque je lui ai dit de tomber du toit. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive Jazz…

-…comment tu m'as appelée ?, me demanda-t-il surpris.

-Jazz. Ça ne te plaît pas ?

-Si si. C'est juste que, j'aie pensé que tu m'aurais dit de partir, parce que je t'ai mentie.

-Je…Je ne t'en veux plus, je veux juste savoir la vérité cette fois.

-Très bien. Pour cela je dois te raconter mon histoire."

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Pendant 2 heures il me raconta comment il avait mentit sur son âge pour entrer dans l'armée, comment il s'était fait mordre par Maria-la fille avec qui il parlait l'autre soir- comment il avait dû la servir comme un chien dans son armée de vampire nouveau-nés. Puis il me raconta qu'il était chargé de trouver des nouvelles recrues le soir de notre rencontre, mais qu'il n'avait pas voulu m'infliger ça. C'est pour moi qu'il était passé de carnivore à végétarien. Pour moi qu'il avait coupé les ponts avec Maria et son armée. Pour moi qu'il avait accepté de s'enfuir m'aider à la recherche de mon identité. A la fin de son récit, j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Je les laissais couler le long de mes joues, puis sentis les doigts fins de Jasper les essuyer. Je soupirais.

"Ta vie est remplie d'horreur Jasper. J'aimerais vraiment toutes les chasser. Tu ne mérites pas cela. Toutes ces morsures, tu ne mérites pas cela."

J'avais dit ma tirade dans un souffle. Tout doucement je sentis ses lèvres se rapprocher de mon oreille pour me murmurer :

"Mais tu les as chassées Jûna. Par ta seule présence je suis devenu meilleur. Par ta seule présence j'ai retrouvé un espoir de survie dans ce monde."

Je me détachais de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux malgré l'obscurité. Son visage se rapprochait du miens…il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres…Soudain Jasper s'éloigna et deux millisecondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrait sur un homme d'une pâleur inhumaine…Le docteur qui m'avait soigné.

"Bonjour Jûna, me dit-il en s'avançant vers moi. Tu n'as absolument rien à craindre. Je suis le docteur Carlisle Cullen." (_Carlisle, de 1, salut ça fait plaisir de te voir, et de 2, POURQUOI T'ES VENU A CE MOMENT LA ???_)

**TBC…Reviews ?**

Comme promis je vais vous parler de mon nouveau projet de fic en cours. Pour le moment, le prologue est bouclé, j'ai à peu près toute l'histoire en tête…Au programme traque, haine, Volturis et Cullen ensemble dans une version de Twilight remixée en 1681 à l'époque de la chasse aux sorcières pour les humains…et de la chasse aux loups garous pour les vampires…Fan de Loups-garous dans l'assemblée ? Oui ? Toi au premier rang ? Et bien je vous tiens au courant dès que je posterais le prologue, c'est-à-dire dans pas longtemps. J'attends d'avoir au moins bouclé le premier chapitre pour avoir de l'avance. Et cette fois ci je m'engage sur l'honneur à vous faire des chapitres **plus longs** ! D'ailleurs, le prologue est déjà beaucoup plus long que le tout petit truc de Jûna's story, parce qu'il fait plus d'une page !


	9. Chapitre 8 : Rapprochement

**Alors comme des hystériques du bocal sont allées jusqu'à me supplier à genoux de mettre la suite je vous en fais cadeau ! Si c'est pas sympa ça !**

Mamie Cullen** : xDD Déjà j'espère que t'as passé une bonne nuit avec les chouettes et les hiboux –'. Ensuite, et bah…Merci pour ta reviews, elle m'a fait rire ! T'as réussi ^^. Ouai je sais je suis sadique ! J'ai interrompu un bisou, mais bon en même temps je suis sadique de naissance alors…Carlisle va encore t'énerver avec ses interruptions mais pas avant longtemps donc tu peux décompresser ! Et puis, là je t'offre carrément un chapitre trop mignon sur la relation Jazz/Jûna alors si tu te plains tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir xDD.**

Annecullen69** : Ouai je ne sais pas pourquoi mais là tout le monde déteste Carlisle (et l'auteuz xDD) Mais bon qu'est ce que tu veux on ne va pas lui en vouloir, il a soigné Jûna ! **

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews ça me fait très plaisir ! **

**Suite suite suite suite !!**

**************************************************************************************

Chapitre 8 : Rapprochement

Le docteur Cullen m'examina et en conclu que quelques semaines de repos m'étaient nécessaires compte tenu de ma blessure importante au mollet qui mettrait plus de temps que les autres à ce cicatriser.

"Il y a un petit cottage de libre ici, près de chez moi. Dit le Dr Cullen, vous pouvez vous y installer Jasper et toi le temps de ta convalescence. (_Un cottage…ça vous rappelle pas quelque chose ?)_  
-Merci Dr. Lui répondis-je  
-Tu peux m'appeler Carlisle. Me dit-il en me souriant. Jasper ?  
-Oui Carlisle ?  
-Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas chassé ?  
-Longtemps, il faudrait que j'y aille bientôt. Ce soir si possible.  
-Je viendrais avec toi. Jûna sera entre de bonnes mains, tout le village l'aime déjà ! Et quelques gars que j'ai renvoyés illico, ont voulu t'apporter des fleurs, jeune fille.  
-Et ça recommence. Toujours les garçons…  
-Tu connais ce genre de type ? demanda Jasper  
-C'était devenu mon quotidien là où j'habitais avant. Très agaçant à la longue. Heureusement que tu ne leur ressemble pas ! J'aurais pété les plombs à voyager avec un chienchien qui veut sans cesse me faire plaisir. Lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Allez chasser ! Plus vite vous partez tout les deux plus vite vous revenez !  
-Si l'un de ces gars vient…commença Jasper  
-Il se recevra un poing dans la figure !" (_Jasper est jaloux non ?)_

Jasper me sourit et partit ensuite avec Carlisle. Je me retrouve alors seule. Mais pas pour longtemps me dis-je.  
En attendant, je repensais à ce qui avait failli ce passé il y a quelques minutes. Mon dieu ! J'avais été à deux centimètres de goûter aux lèvres de Jasper Withlock ! Mon cœur battait encore la chamade, mon désir brutal était insatisfait. Je ne connaissais pas la nature de mes sentiments envers Jasper, mais je savais que je désirais ardemment que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes…

Mon mollet m'empêchait de marcher correctement sans me faire mal, j'étais donc contrainte pendant notre séjour chez Carlisle de demander de l'aide à tout le monde. Enfin, à Jasper le plus souvent. Non, je n'avais toujours pas renoncé à satisfaire mon désir, bien que je ne sache pas du tout comment m'y prendre. Pour l'heure, j'étais heureuse lorsque j'étais avec Jasper. Et il était heureux aussi. C'était tout ce qui comptait. (_Jûna tu peux arrêter de fantasmer sur mon VBSS ?!)_

Au bout de trois semaines, ma jambe me faisait moins souffrir et je pus donc commencer à marcher seule. On aurait dit une enfant à qui on apprenait à marcher ! Je détestais me sentir vulnérable ! (_T'inquiètes y a des avantages_)

"Jasper ? L'appelais-je du banc au soleil au milieu du près isolé derrière le cottage.  
-Oui ?  
-Où es-tu ?  
-J'arrive deux secondes. Voilà !  
-AAH ! Arrête avec ça ! Hurlais-je, tu sais très bien que tu me fais peur à chaque fois avec ta rapidité ! Et arrête ce sourire tu sais très bien que je ne vais plus t'en vouloir dans une minute juste à cause de ton sourire ! (_xDD J'adore comment elle le gronde_)  
-C'est fait exprès ! Je n'aime pas quand tu te fâche, ajouta-t-il en me faisant sa tête de petit garçon fautif." (_Jazzz !! *bave*_)

Je levais les yeux au ciel en lui souriant. Il était tellement beau au soleil...euhm, je me reprends. (_Grillée Jûna_)

"Tu peux m'aider ? J'aimerais bien me lever pour aller me promener mais…je suis paresseuse !  
-Allez viens ! me dit-il en me tendant sa main. Comment va ton mollet ?  
-Mieux, même si il me fait toujours un peu mal. Tu viens avec moi en forêt ?  
-Non bien sûr que non je vais te laisser toute seule alors que tu ne peux pas bien marcher ! Mais bien sûr que je viens ! Et puis ne serai-ce que pour me promener avec toi, ajouta-t-il en me souriant."

Je rougis. Il rigola, et m'entraîna dans la forêt. (_Ils sont mimi ensemble non ?_)

"Alors ? Demandais-je, qu'est ce que ça te fait d'avoir du repos pendant quelques temps ?  
-Un bien fou tu ne peux pas savoir ! Je suis peut être infatigable mais j'en avais vraiment marre de devoir courir.  
-Je…je me demandais, commençais-je hésitante, tu comptes toujours m'accompagner dans le New Jersey ?  
-Bien sûr, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? me dit-il surpris  
-Et bien, peut être que puisque tu as trouvé un de tes semblables qui est végétarien tu voudrais rester avec Carlisle.  
-C'est ridicule, pourquoi je voudrais t'abandonner ? me répondit-il en riant, alors que tu es à peine capable de marcher et que je me suis fait à ta présence tu voudrais que je te laisse toute seule ?  
-Je…, balbutiais-je en rougissant de ma bêtise, c'était stupide comme question je sais mais…il fallait que je sache si tu comptais vraiment tenir ta promesse de m'emmener là-bas. (_C'est trop chou_)  
-Si j'étais resté avec Carlisle tu aurais fait quoi ?  
-Je t'aurais kidnappé et je t'aurais forcé à venir ! (_Bien dit !_)  
-Tu penses sincèrement que tu pourrais me kidnapper ? me dit-il en levant un sourcil, ironique.  
-Arrête de te la jouer parce que tu es un vampire. J'ai failli mettre un loup garou K.O je te rappelle ! (_Frimeuse !_)  
-…C'est vrai, au faite comment as-tu pu ? Les loups garous peuvent guérir presque instantanément, alors comment as-tu pu l'amocher autant qu'il l'était quand je l'ai vu ?  
-Secret de pro ! Lui dis-je.  
-Mais encore ?  
-J'en ai aucune idée ! (_--'_)  
-ça m'avance beaucoup. Tu es quelqu'un de spécial Jûna. Avec ton espèce de don de persuasion et ta capacité à amocher un clébard. Je me demande si tu pourrais te battre contre moi… (_Qu'est ce que tu mijotes Jasper ?_)  
-On parie ? Lui dis-je en souriant.  
-Qu'est ce qu'on parie ? Me demanda-t-il en me souriant en retour.  
-Si je te bats, tu fais ce que je veux pendant une semaine !  
-Ok, et si je te bats, tu fais pareil mais pour moi !  
-C'est parti ! M'écriais-je  
-Mais avant, laissons ta blessure se guérir comme il faut.  
-Dégonflé ! (_tu l'as dis !_)  
-Ah oui ? Tu me cherches c'est ça ? Tu vas voir !" (_On dirait des gamins xDD_)

Avant que je puisse esquisser un mouvement, je me retrouvais déjà sur son dos et il m'entraînait dans les arbres. Nous riions comme des enfants, mais nous étions heureux. Du moins pour le moment…

**Alors ils sont pas mignons ? Reviews ?**


	10. Chapitre 9 : Pari & sensations

Alors vous allez tous me vénérer, m'adorer, me vouer un culte, euhm…

Je disais donc, vous allez m'adorer parce que je poste le chapitre 9 **DIRECTEMENT APRES LE CHAPITRE 8** ! Si si si ! Et en plus, puisque je trouvais le chapitre 10 un peu court, je l'ai fusionné avec le chapitre 9 ! Comme ça je vous épargne le suspense ! Le suspense de quoi ? Mais de tout ! xDD Je vous en dis pas plus !

**Mamie Cullen : **Ah peine je poste le chapitre que j'ai une review ! Ça fait trop plaisir ! Désolé pour la faute, d'habitude je te jure que je me relie et que je corrige mais là c'était vraiment une faute bête. Je la rectifie tout de suite ! Et sinon, pour voir quelque chose, et bien là tu vas voir !

J'ai plus d'idée pour lancer le chapitre !

**********************************************************************************

**Chapitre 9 : Pari & sensations.**

Les jours passaient indubitablement, et la fin de l'été approchait. Nous devions être à la mi-août, et ma jambe venait à peine de se guérir totalement. Pas que j'en sois déçue…Bon ok je suis déçue parce que pendant tout ce temps où j'étais en convalescence, Jasper était plus que présent à mes côtés ! Quoi ? Moi ? Accro à Jasper ! Pff. N'importe quoi… Quoique…Non. Vous ne me ferez pas avouer. (_Jûna arrête c'est bon tout le monde a compris_)

En ce matin du 20 Août 1865, Jasper et moi avions décidé de partir.

"Bonne chance les enfants. Nous salua Carlisle-grr que je détestais quand il nous appelait comme ça !-. (_xDD Carlisle il me fera toujours marrer_)

-Ne t'inquiète pas Carlisle. Lui dit Jasper, Je ne pense pas que Jûna veuille se rejeter d'une falaise avant longtemps !

-C'est ça moquez-vous de moi tout les deux ! "

Ils partirent dans un grand éclat de rire et moi, pour toute réponse je montais dans la carriole que nous prêtait le médecin. (_Jûna, arrête de bouder_)

Le paysage défilait, magnifique, mais pas autant que le vampire assis à côté de moi…redirection des pensées vers le paysage ! Voilà qui est mieux. (_xDD moi le vampire me plaisait bien !_) A condition que Jasper ne vienne pas me déconcentrer…

"Lorsqu'on s'arrêtera on pourra faire notre pari qu'en dis-tu Jûna ? Me demanda Jasper.-c'est raté pour ne pas être déconcentrée- (_Tu l'as dis bouffi_)

-ENFIN !!

-Je vais gagner !

-Non c'est moi Jazz ! Le taquinais-je

-Arrête avec ce surnom où je t'en donne un !

-Avec Jûna ce n'est pas simple…

-Laisse-moi en chercher un à crier sur une place pleine de monde pour te fiche la honte !

-Grrr.

-En colère ? me demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Juste des envies de meurtres passagères. Lui lançais-je

-Vivement le duel alors !" (_On dirait des gamins_)

Oui, c'est nouveau. Jasper et moi on adore passer notre temps à se chamailler. Je vous avouerais que nous sommes devenus très complices ces derniers temps. J'ai hâte que l'on s'arrête pour le battre ! Ça risque d'être intéressant…

"Alors, c'est bien entendu ? Me dit Jasper alors que nous nous faisions face pour notre pseudo-combat. Tu me dis si jamais je te fais vraiment mal ?

-Essaye déjà de m'avoir après on verra ! Lui lançais-je en retour pour le narguer.

-Ne me sous-estime pas…"

Je n'eu même pas le temps de prendre une inspiration qu'il m'avait déjà fait un croche patte. Mais euh ! En retour, je me redressais et lui envoyais un coup de pied qui le déséquilibra assez pour qu'il puisse tomber à son tour. Vengeance !!

Cinq heures. Cinq heures que notre combat durait. Je crois que Jazz était surpris de me voir résister autant contre lui. Je ne perdrais pas ! Soudain, il voulu me refaire un croche patte, mais je sautais…pour me retrouver sur ses épaules, et le faire basculer. Nous nous effondrâmes sur l'herbe éclairée par les rayons de la lune, épuisés. (_Oulala attention tout le monde s'éloigne de son écran, se rapproche, et relit : techniquement, si elle est montée sur ses épaules et qu'ils sont tombés sur le ventre, elle est sur lui…c'est une combine pour être plus près-par le pré Mamie ! xDD Private Joke les autre par comprendre- de lui j'en suis sûre_)

"Je t'accorde la victoire Jûna. Me dit Jasper.

-SUPER !!"

D'un seul coup, je retrouvais un semblant d'énergie et me levais le poing en l'air…cela ne dura pas longtemps car je m'effondrais deux secondes plus tard à ses côtés, haletante.

"Tu es la première humaine qui arrive à tenir tête à un vampire je pense Jûna.

-C'est pas normal docteur hein ? Je suis malade ? (_Juste une folie passagère_)

-Non. Juste spéciale…Et moi, tu me trouves bizarre ? Me demanda-t-il

-Voyons voir…tu es un vampire, tu es végétarien, tu m'as sauvée plein de fois, tu m'as aidée pendant ma guérison, je m'entends très bien avec toi…non tu n'es pas plus bizarre que moi. Lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire en me mettant sur le côté pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

-Ouf ! Me dit-il en souriant et en me regardant à son tour dans les yeux. Comment va ta jambe ?

-ça va. Et non tu ne m'as pas fait mal. Nulle part. Je vais très bien, je suis juste trèèèèès fatiguée et…"

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase, je sombrais dans un sommeil profond sous le regard protecteur de Jazz…(_xDD elle s'endort d'un seul coup c'est pratique_)

"DEBOUT !!!

-Jasper Withlock comment osez-vous me réveiller comme cela ? Lui criais-je presque en ouvrant les yeux.

-Mille pardon, me répondit-il en employant le même registre de langue que moi, mais j'ignorais qu'une humaine éprouvait parfois le besoin de dormir jusqu'à midi !

-MIDI ?

-Oui, je t'ai déposé dans la carriole et tu as quand même dormi avec les secousses ! (_Jûna t'es un loir_)

-Je n'avais jamais dormi autant…Mais dis-moi Jasper…Poursuivis-je un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-Oui ? J'ai peur de ce que tu vas me dire avec ton sourire… (_T'as raison moi aussi_)

-J'ai gagné notre pari ce qui veut dire que pendant une semaine tu dois faire ce que je veux !

-Misère !

-Je ne te demanderais rien pour l'instant, mais sache juste que je vais bien en profiter !

-Je crains le pire avec toi…" (_tu m'étonnes_)

Hihihi, je riais intérieurement. Dès que j'aurais trouvé quelque chose à lui faire faire je lui dirais. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser. (_Elle a même pas encore trouvé quelque chose _–')

"Jasper ?

-Oui ?

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Dans l'Arkansas. Proches de la frontière avec le Tennessee." (_*prend sa carte pour voir où ils sont* à c'est là. C'est là ? ah non là c'est une carte de l'Afrique –'_)

Je méditais en silence. Nous étions encore assez loin, mais grâce à la carriole nous irions beaucoup plus vite.

Quelques jours plus tard nous passâmes la frontière du Tennessee, et nous nous arrêtâmes dans la forêt. Entre temps, je n'avais toujours pas eu d'idées pour mettre à profit ma récompense du pari et j'en étais embêtée. Plus que 4 jours avant la fin de ma récompense. J'allumais un feu, pensive, et manquais de me brûler. Oups ! (_Pas douée_)

"Jasper je t'ai entendu rire !

-Punition ?

-Pas d'idée !

-Moi si j'avais gagné le pari je t'aurais déjà assaillie de corvées !

-Je ne suis pas aussi sadique que toi contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser des fois.

-Arrête de parler et laisse-moi allumer le feu. Je n'aimerais pas que tu fasses brûler toute la forêt !

-Très drôle !"

Je partis m'asseoir sur le petit rocher près de la carriole. Ce n'était pas ma faute si j'étais aussi susceptible en ce moment. Même si je ne le disais pas à Jasper, ma blessure me faisait quand même un peu mal et j'essayais de gérer la douleur. Je sentis soudain une présence près de moi et sursautais. Mais ce n'était que Jazz.

"Tu es très tendue en ce moment Jûna. Ta blessure ?

-Gagné.

-Carlisle m'a donné une crème si tu veux.

-Pas la peine ça ne fait pas si mal que ça.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise !

-Bon d'accord ! Pour te faire plaisir je veux bien mettre cette crème. " (_c'est trop chou comment il prend soin d'elle_)

A peine avais-je fini ma phrase qu'il me tendait déjà le petit pot en bois sculpté qui contenait la pommade. Je soupirais et le pris (Le_ pot, pas Jasper, je me fais bien comprendre hein ? xD_) Pour mettre de ce truc collant sur ma cicatrice. Beurk ! Ça puait ! Mais bon, ça avait l'effet recherché. Ma blessure fut tout de suite moins douloureuse. Je me tournais vers Jasper pour lui rendre la pommade, puis restais là, à le regarder. Une question me brûlait les lèvres. Je voulais savoir la réponse. Maintenant.

"Jasper pourquoi as-tu voulu m'embrasser lorsque je me suis réveillée chez Carlisle ?"

Il se figea. J'avais touché un point sensible. (_enfin l'heure de vérité_)

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Me dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Bien sûr que si. Tu vois très bien même. Réponds-moi.

-Bien, après tout, c'est toi qui commande grâce à notre pari."

Il soupira puis me regarda dans les yeux.

"Parce que…, il baissa les yeux. Parce que j'avais eu vraiment peur que tu ne te réveilles pas. Alors quand tu as ouvert les yeux j'ai été très heureux. Et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris je…"

Je posais ma main sur son épaule pour lui signifier que je ne lui en voulais pas. Au contraire…sors de ma tête esprit tordu !! (_Ça doit être mon esprit que tu as. Bon aller je vous laisse parce que ça devient intéressant et que je ne voudrais pas tout gâcher_) Jasper leva la tête vers moi, le regard gêné. Je lui souris en retour et m'approchais de lui pour lui souffler à l'oreille ce que je désirais lui dire depuis si longtemps…

"Embrasse-moi Jasper Withlock."

Je pus sentir sa surprise et je rougis.

Les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche sans que je puisse vraiment les contrôler. J'avais besoin de son baiser, c'était vital pour moi. Comme respirer. Je n'osais pas m'éloigner de lui pour affronter son regard. Puis, soudainement je sentis une de ses mains m'éloigner de lui, et l'autre tenant mon menton, m'obligeant à le regarder. Nous n'étions qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, comme la dernière fois. Jasper s'approcha encore plus de moi, nos lèvres se frôlant presque. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur moi. Mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine. Il devait sûrement s'en rendre compte. Je fermais les yeux doucement, et m'approchais encore un peu plus de lui. Je ne pouvais plus attendre, j'étais extrêmement près de lui, j'en avais terriblement envie…Nos lèvres entrèrent en contact avec douceur, mais ce fut pour moi une explosion de sensation. Mon désir inassouvi de la dernière fois se réveillais et me rendais encore plus désireuse des lèvres de Jasper. Je mis une main derrière sa nuque et m'approchais encore plus de lui -quoique j'étais déjà très proche-pour me coller contre son torse. Il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille, m'approchant de lui à son tour. J'étais sur une autre planète. Définitivement.

Nos lèvres dansaient ensemble, brûlante malgré la froideur de la peau de mon vampire. J'agrippais ses cheveux, je bouillonnais littéralement. Son haleine était sucrée, agréable, enivrante. Comme lui. Doucement, il se sépara de moi, me laissant haletante, lui aussi. Nous nous regardions dans les yeux, incapable de parler. J'essayais de retrouver mon calme, et surtout de m'empêcher d'embrasser Jasper à nouveau.

"Jasper je…tentais-je."

Je n'eus le temps de rien dire que ses lèvres se replaquaient contre les miennes dans un baiser plus sauvage, plus animal. Je décollais littéralement. Mes mains jouaient avec ses cheveux bouclés, les siennes me caressaient le dos…Je perdis pied. (_Attention "extented scene" que personne n'a pu lire à ce jour !)_Il délaissa mes lèvres et se mit à parsemer mes joues de baisers, descendant le long de ma mâchoire, remontant jusqu'à mon lobe. Il le mordilla légèrement et je soupirais, tout en ramenant ses lèvres sur les miennes. (_Fin de l'"extented scene"_)Il mit fin à ce baiser, mais sans s'éloigner son visage du miens. Je posais mon front contre le sien.

"Wow…chuchotais-je

-Tu l'as dit…Me répondit-il"

Nous restâmes encore plusieurs minutes comme ça, hors d'haleine et euphoriques. Coupés du monde. Soudain, quelque chose me vint à l'esprit.

"Jasper…Murmurais-je. Pourquoi as-tu accepté de m'embrasser ?

-Parce que ça faisait longtemps que je te regardais dormir, et que j'en avais envie. Me répondit-il dans un souffle.

-Alors ce n'est à cause de ce pari ?

-Figure toi que lorsque tu m'as demandé de t'embrasser je ne pensais même plus au pari…"

Il déposa sur mes lèvres une multitude de baisers, me faisant haleter encore d'avantage qu'avant -pour peu que cela soit possible-. Il m'embrassa à nouveau le long de ma mâchoire, l'oreille, puis descendit vers mon cou…Je l'arrêtais soudainement. Je l'avais entendu grogner.

"Jasper, contrôle-toi…"

Il s'arrêta lui aussi et me regarda avec ses yeux…noirs ! Je me hurlais mentalement qu'il n'allait pas me faire de mal, qu'il allait se contrôler, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me rappeler qu'il était le prédateur le plus dangereux au monde. Je tentais de me contrôler, et mis délicatement ma main sur sa joue en le regardant dans ses yeux noirs-qui accessoirement me faisaient fondre-. (_aaah…ses yeux…*bave loin du clavier* xDD_)

"Jasper tu ne vas pas me faire de mal.

-J'essaye Jûna, me répondit-il en un murmure, mais…mais ton sang à une odeur si particulière…"

Il tenta de s'approcher de moi, je le laissais faire, et il posa ses lèvres dans mon cou. Je ne bougeais pas. Mais il ne me fit rien, je le savais, je lui faisais confiance. Il se redressa pour me regarder dans les yeux. Nous restâmes un long moment comme ça, ma main toujours sur sa joue et l'autre derrière sa nuque, les siennes autour de ma taille, les yeux dans les yeux.

"Jasper je…

-Chut...me coupa-t-il, ne parle pas. S'il te plaît ne brise rien de ce moment…"

Je me rapprochais de lui pour lui parler à l'oreille et lui murmurais ces quelques mots, qui depuis des milliers d'années, dans des milliards de langues, les gens se disaient :

"Jasper je crois bien que je suis amoureuse de toi…"

**Contentes ? (Contents ? On sait jamais.) Reviews ! Alors Mamie t'as vu ? **


	11. Chapitre 10 : Un village sans nom

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis désolée, mais alors désolée et puis il n'y a pas de mot assez fort dans la langue française pour définir combien je suis désolée de vous avoir laissée sans réponse pendant tous ces longs mois ! Vous avez le droit de me lyncher, de me jeter des tomates (pas trop quand même hein ?), du moment que vous me laissez une review, d'accord ? xDD._

_La raison c'est que cette année a été assez chamboulée par des problèmes familiaux, notamment le décès de mon oncle et des problèmes avec mon père, donc je n'avais plus trop le cœur à écrire sur Twilight. Mais bon, ce soir, je suis tombée sur Jûna's story en rangeant mes documents dans mon ordinateur, et je me suis dit que j'étais pas sympa avec mes fans xDD. _

_Mamie, tu me fais pas la tête hein dis ? _

_Je ne vous fais pas plus attendre, et on crie tous ensemble « ENVOIE LE FIIIIILLLMMM ! ».  
_

**Chapitre 10 : Un village sans nom**

Nous continuâmes notre voyage, mais plus tout à fait de la même manière…Je m'endormais presque tous les soirs sur l'épaule de Jasper et me réveillais à chaque fois dans ses bras…Nous nous aimions beaucoup, jusqu'ici je n'avais jamais pensé qu'on puisse aimer quelqu'un aussi fort, aussi passionnément. Maintenant je savais que c'était possible_. (Jûna est amoureuseuh ! Jûna est amoureuseuh ! Je suis jalouseuh ! xDD)_

Nous sillonnions les Etats ensemble, au point de presque oublier pourquoi nous voyagions : retrouver mes racines. _(Ah ça c'est un problème si tu commences à être atteinte de l'Alzheimer cocotte !) _Mais cette mission nous rattrapa lorsqu'un soir nous franchîmes la frontière du New Jersey.

"Et maintenant ? Me demanda Jasper. Où va-t-on ?

-Et bien…Que penses-tu de New York ? Ou des alentours de cette ville ?

-On peut toujours essayer. Allez, on y va !"

La carriole s'ébranla et nous prîmes la route en direction de New York. Nous allions y arriver dans quelques heures…

"Jûna, réveilles-toi petite paresseuse ! Me souffla Jasper à l'oreille

-Hein, quoi ? QUOI ! M'écriais-je soudain et m'asseyant brusquement. Je me suis endormie ?

-Une heure après avoir passé la frontière du New Jersey tu t'es endormie profondément. Nous sommes à un kilomètre seulement de New York et de petits villages commencent à apparaître alors je pense que nous pourrions passer la nuit dans une auberge de l'un d'eux pour ensuite les explorer demain ? Les nuages montrent qu'il pleuvra toute la journée demain, ce ne sera pas un problème pour moi.

-Oui, faisons ça. Jasper je peux te poser une question ?

-Et bien je pense oui. Me répondit-il en dirigeant la carriole vers un petit village dont le panneau de bienvenu était tellement délavé et abîmé qu'il nous fut impossible de lire le nom.

-Tu resteras toujours avec moi hein ? _(Oohh c'est trop mignon ! Bien sûr que si il va te laisser, enfin pas de son plein gré, je vais l'enlever dans son sommeil niark niark niark…quoi ? Comment ça c'est pas possible ? Ah oui, c'est vrai : il ne dort jamais –')_

-Bien sûr, pourquoi voudrais-tu que je te laisse ? Me dit-il en se penchant vers moi pour effleurer de son nez le mien.

-Question stupide. Allons dans ce petit village."

Nous entrâmes dans la petite chambre que nous avions réservée pour la nuit. Elle était vraiment exiguë et très mal éclairée. Seule une petite lucarne laissait passer la lumière de dehors. Le mobilier était dans la même lignée que le reste : un lit deux places au matelas défoncé, un chandelier muni d'une bougie au trois quarts fondue et une commode avec un nécessaire de toilette…rudimentaire. Jasper passa un bras autour de ma taille et approcha son visage du mien :

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est que pour cette nuit.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Tant que tu es avec moi, je veux bien aller dormir avec les chevaux !

-N'exagérons rien Jûna…Et arrête de me regarder comme ça ! S'exclama-t-il_ (Oui c'est vrai n'exagérons pas hein, vous avez quand même une chambre, les écuries attendront !)_

-Comment ça ?

-Tu ne te rends même pas compte du regard que tu me lances…

-Quel regard ? Comment est-ce que je te regarde ?

-Comme ci…Comme si tu voulais tout le temps m'embrasser…

-Je ne t'ai jamais dit que c'était le cas ?" _(Euh…*regarde son script* non tu ne lui avais jamais dit, ça t'aide ? Oulala Alzheimer c'est de plus en plus inquiétant !)_

Je joignis le geste à la parole, et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Avant que j'eus pu esquisser le moindre geste je me retrouvais sur le lit, sous Jasper, l'embrassant toujours. Une de ses mains me caressa le ventre en passant par dessous ma chemise-enfin la sienne-, pendant que l'autre me tenait la nuque. Je soupirais, lui aussi. Je l'aimais, lui aussi. Je commençais doucement à lui enlever sa cape de voyage, lorsqu'il me retint_. (Il va pas faire son chaste à la Edward hein ?)_

"Jûna je ne pense pas que…

-S'il te plaît Jasper…

-Ne me prends pas pour un invincible. Ton odeur est trop forte et agréable pour que je puisse me contrôler si jamais nous…Et puis, ce n'est pas que cela me dérange de le faire, mais c'est très mal vu de se donner à quelqu'un avant le mariage, non sans vouloir paraître sévère. _(Et bah si…pffff)_

-Jasper…tu as raison. Je soupirais. Pardon, des fois j'oublie que tu ne peux pas te maîtriser indéfiniment…"

Il me sourit, un sourire désolé et aimant, puis déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres pour me souhaiter bonne nuit. Je ne mis que quelques secondes à sombrer malgré les battements frénétiques de mon cœur…

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin, fatiguée. Je savais que Jasper était partit chasser cette nuit, je l'avais senti. Mais il était revenu, et je me réveillais comme tous les matins dans ses bras.

J'ouvris les yeux quand je sentis les mains de Jasper me caresser le dos et riais doucement tout en levant la tête vers lui.

"Bonjour mon ange. Me salua-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Bonjour Jasper. Lui répondis-je en lui souriant de toutes mes dents.

-Si tu savais comme tu peux être belle en dormant…"

Il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser et je ne l'en empêchais pas. Après tout, pourquoi le ferais-je ?_ (Parce que t'es une ado frustrée des hormones xDD)_

"Nous devrions nous en aller maintenant…Proposa-t-il au bout d'une heure passée dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Oui tu as raison. Je pense avoir une idée pour retrouver mes parents.

-Ah oui ? Me dit Jasper en levant un sourcil.

-Ma mère avait le même grain de beauté que moi, et d'après Gwen, ma pseudo-mère, c'est assez peu répandu. Nous pouvons toujours demander au patron de l'auberge, et puis aux habitants non ?

-On peut toujours essayer. Aller viens lève toi."

Je m'exécutais, puis Jasper me laissa seule quelques minutes pour que je puisse faire ma toilette et me changer. Les chemises de Jasper étant plus agréables à porter et plus pratiques que les robes, je lui en avais prise quelques-unes, et les mettait avec un corsaire que je portais toujours sous mes robes avant. Lorsque je descendis dans la salle commune de l'établissement, Jasper m'attendait, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Le petit déjeuner de mademoiselle est servi ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Merci Jazz. Lui répondis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

-Arrête avec ce surnom !

-Alors j'arrête de t'embrasser.

-C'est de la torture ça !

-Tu l'as cherché !

-Je capitule…Et dépêche-toi de manger si tu veux qu'on aille se renseigner pour tes parents !

-Okay Jazz !" _(Et voilà, ils se mettent à se chamailler comme une vieux couple !)_

J'insistai sur son surnom, histoire de l'énerver encore plus. Mais bon, j'avais tout un tas de menaces en réserve s'il voulait !

Lorsque j'eus fini mon petit déjeuner, le tavernier vint débarrasser mon assiette, lorsqu'il se stoppa net en me voyant.

"Qui y a-t-il ? Demandais-je.

-Excusez-moi de vous fixer ainsi, mais votre grain de beauté est étrangement le même que madame Whil ! Elle est arrivée avec son mari il y a quelques années, et depuis, vous êtes la première que je rencontre avec un grain de beauté à cet endroit.

-Madame Whil vous dites ? Demandais-je soudain excitée. Où vit-elle ?

-La maison sur la colline, vous ne pouvez pas la rater !

-Merci beaucoup ! Au revoir !"

Je saisis Jasper par le bras et l'invitai à me suivre. Cette madame Whil, ce pouvait-il qu'elle soit…

Nous quittâmes l'établissement et reprîmes notre carriole pour nous diriger vers cette bâtisse. Sous la pluie battante et le ciel orageux. Arrivés devant la grille, un gardien tenant son poste fièrement malgré le mauvais temps partit nous annoncer aux propriétaires de cette maison comme étant "des voyageurs ayant d'importantes choses à dire". Peu après, un majordome d'une 50aine d'années vint nous ouvrir la grille et nous invita à entrer dans la villa. C'était l'heure de vérité_. (Tatatata….*musique à suspense*)  
_

_Et là, vous me détestez tous pour couper maintenant xDD. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain chapitre devrait arriver demain en principe, et si jamais vous êtes comme moi tombé accro à la série The Mentalist, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour du côté de ma fiction Code Red consacré à notre beau consultant blond ! Et puis dans les minutes qui suivent je vais également poster une fiction que je traduis de l'anglais, sur The Mentalist aussi, et complètement AU (univers alternatif), vous allez a-do-rer ! xDD…Ou pas ! _

_Bref, vous savez tous où se trouve le bouton review, alors cliquez, et à vos claviers !_


End file.
